Harry Potter and the Living Dead
by booklover1512
Summary: Five months after Lord Voldemort's defeat, some of those who are supposed to be dead, start returning to life. Beginning with Lily and James Potter and onto others, like Fred, Sirius, Cedric, Remus and Tonks. Review to tell me characters you would like to return.


Chapter One: The Return

It was five months after the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's demise. And so Harry Potter woke up in his bed in his newly repaired Godrics Hollow home.

* * *

As Harry woke, he could hear movement downstairs. Grabbing his glasses and wand, he snuck down and saw a pretty, red-headed woman with her back to him.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. The woman turned. She was _not _Ginny as it turned out.

The woman had red hair, yes, but she had bright, emerald green eyes, not Ginny's soft brown, and she was a lot older than her as well. She was at least in her late 30's.

"Ginny? My name isn't Ginny, James, you know that!"

"My names isn't James, it's Harry, and first, it's not funny to imitate my dead parents and second, could you _please_ tell me what your name is, unless you're another bloody Death Eater trying to do me in?!" Harry replied angrily.

"Harry? I had a son named Harry. My name is Lily. and imitating your dead parents? I am doing no such thing. I just woke up on the floor in Harry's nursery."

Harry's eyes widened. Suddenly everything made sense. She _was _Lily Evans-Potter. But... There is nothing magical or muggle that could reawaken the dead, especially after sixteen years...

"W-would you mind if I used some Veritiserum?" Harry stammered.

"Of course not, dear."

"Thanks. I'll be right back. But... I'm going to have to bind you, in the off chance you are a death eater..."

"Alright, dear, you must do what you can to ensure you are safe. James, come here! She shouted. James nodded, eyeing Harry curiously. "This young man, Harry, is going to question us, seeing as he owns the house, now, though I don't see how... But can you prove you are not a death eater as well?"

Harry rolled up his left sleeve and showed them his bare forearm. The when James said, "Alright, but can you take some as well?" and Harry nodded, he ran upstairs and started breathing heavily for a few moments then grabbed his smallest bottle of Veritiserum. He ran back downstairs to the bound couple.

"Here it is. Three drops each should do it. Here, you first." he poured some in James' mouth. "Name?"

"James Harold Potter."

"Age?"

"Thirty-eight."

"What is the last thing you remember, before today?"

"I remember duelling Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, and a flash of green light."

"That'll do." Harry undid James' ropes. His heart was now pumping excitedly. "Please stand over there." James looked back at Lily worriedly, before doing as Harry requested.

"Name?" Harry asked again.

"Lily Marie Evans-Potter."

"Age?"

"Thirty-eight."

"What is the last thing you remember, before today?"

"Begging Voldemort to leave my son alone, and flash of green light."

"Okay, I believe you now," Harry said as he undid his bonds. "My turn now. Ask me."

"Okay. Name?" Lily asked.

"Harry James Potter."

Lily screamed softly while James gasped. Harry smiled.

"Harry... Oh, Harry!" Lily sobbed. James went on with the questioning, shakily.

"Date of birth?"

"Thirty-first of July, 1980."

"Parents?"

"Lily and James Potter."

James released Harry with a flick of his wand, which Harry had no idea how he had got. Probably had it because he was buried with it. Harry ran over to them and hugged them fiercely.

"You're supposed to be dead... How? Oh I don't know... Dumbledore!"

Harry ran over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in and shouted,

"Headmasters office! Professor McGonagall! I need to speak with Dumbledores portrait with two others, privately. Can we come please?" They waited a few seconds while Professor McGonagall replied to Harry. "Okay. Thanks, Professor. Come on you two." He added to Lily and James.

"Harry, did you say Dumbledore's _portrait_?" James enquired.

"Yeah. You'll see why. Come on!"

They Flooed to Hogwarts. When Harry stumbled out, all the portraits burst into applause.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared, his eyes flashing murderously. Lily gulped. Why was he acting like this? "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore."

_tbc..._


End file.
